The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-304-1 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-120-14 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriclture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivar Mount Robson (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,343).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 has colored flowers of Yellow Group 10C, fading to a bright white of White Group 155D while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 has flowers of Yellow Group 10C, fading to a dull White Group 155C.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 has an obtuse leaf apex while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 has a more acute leaf apex.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 has a white stigmatic surface on mature flower while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 has a red-purple cast to stigmatic surface.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 is a taller growing plant at 21 cm while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 is 18 cm tall.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 keeps up to 7 days longer than xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 under home conditions.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 has a cyme type of inflorescence while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 has a compound umbel type of inflorescence.